BETTER THAN  REVENGE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Elena had her eyes on him. He was the one. Before the month was over, he would be hers. She smiled at him as he walked across the hall and kissed another girl. Caroline-Elena-Stefan love triangle! Lighter tone than books.


Better Than Revenge

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. The song "Better Than Revenge" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her third album, "Speak Now." I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." I was going for a lighter, more of a fluff mood. I don't make the characters act like they do in the books. Halfway through, the POV changes from Elena to Caroline.

Time: The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening

Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: April 1, 2011

Elena had her eyes on him. He was the one. Before the month was over, he would be hers. She smiled at him as he walked across the hall and kissed another girl.

Wait! This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Who was this chick and who did she think she was?

The girl turned around. Really, he chose **her** over Elena. No, this didn't happen. Not in a million years things like this didn't happen.

The girl smiled at Elena as she linked her arm through his. The smile said, "I'm better than you"and"look who won this time."

Yeah, right.

Not quite. She was messing with the wrong girl.

Elena stormed into European History. Wait, no, she had to keep it cool. She walked in as if nothing in this world was bothering her. Just as she was sliding in her desk, they walked in. She couldn't believe it. Everywhere she went, they seemed to follow her.

She wanted to kill that girl! She didn't; she had to stay calm.

She was Elena Gilbert and Elena Gilbert kept her cool.

She had to know that it was hurting her. Didn't she know that Elena always got the best guys and she got the rejects? Didn't she know that was how it was supposed to work? Seriously, had she spent her life under a rock? Elena was the queen bee.

And that was how it was always going to be.

Bonnie slid into the vacant seat next to Elena. "What's up with that?" she asked pointed at their former best friend and Elena's new boy toy.

"I don't know, but she'd better stop it," Elena said..

Meredith slid behind the other two. "Maybe he's just playing her."

"Why?"

"To make you jealous."

"Well, it's working."

Across the room, Caroline smiled at Elena.

Sweetly, Elena smiled back.

That girl was messing with the wrong person. Caroline really should know better by now. Heck, she had even helped with the schemes. Did she really think that she would get the lucky one and get away with this? Yeah, she must really be dreaming. There was absolutely nothing Elena did better than revenge.

After class, Elena walked over to the happy couple. She smiled sweetly at them. "Stefan, I just wanted to say welcome and if you need any help I'm your girl," she said in her best cheerleader voice.

Caroline just shot her a dirty look.

Stefan began to gather his things. "Um, thanks."

Elena flashed him another of her sweet smiles. "Sure, any time."

As she was exiting the room, she heard Caroline say, "Ignore her. You can get everything you need from me."

Elena didn't have to turn around to know what Caroline was doing. She was probably rubbing his shoulders, sitting on his lap, and trying to force herself on him. Most guys gave into it, but she wasn't sure about Stefan. She didn't take him as the kind of guy to give into her, but she couldn't be sure. It was better to get him away before he had the chance.

Maybe it was time to spread some rumours.

Wait, they weren't rumours. They were the truth. They were actual things that Caroline did.

Or does.

Any way, there was no point in Stefan getting hurt.

After school, she struck. She caught him outside the locker room after football practice.

"Oh, hey," he said. He looked startled to see her and, maybe, a little bit happy.

"Hey, remember my offer?"

He nodded.

"Well, there's some things that you should know about Caroline."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. "Is it going to hurt anyone?"

Elena laughed. "Of course not."

"Then shoot."

"Let's put it this way, she's not known for her brains."

"So, she needs me to tutor her?"

Elena touched his arm. "She's just better known for the things she does on the mattress."

Stefan looked confused. "I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"It didn't."

"But Caroline-"

"It's the truth."

"But."

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt," she said as she left.

Outside in the student parking lot, Bonnie and Meredith were waiting. Elena slide into the passenger side. She was happy. Stefan didn't have to know that the rumours weren't completely true. A little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Why are you smiling?" Bonnie inquired. The girls didn't know where Elena had been. She had told them she had a dance committee meeting.

"It was a good meeting," Elena told her as she checked her makeup.

"You look like you're high," Meredith commented.

Elena laughed. "Am not."

"Drunk?"

"No."

"Mental?"

"MEREDITH!"

Meredith put her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, just checking."

Elena didn't mind Meredith's teasing. She was in a good mood. The mood was just too good to let anyone or anything spoil it. Life was good. It would only be a matter of time before life was wonderful. Soon he would be hers.

Caroline eyed Stefan. He seemed to be in some sort of daze. Maybe it was because of her aura. He must be honoured to be in her presence. Any boy would/should be.

She kissed his sweet lips. He was so beautiful and so hers. For once, she had gotten something that Elena hadn't.

She cuddled up against him. "Mm, you smell good," she said as she buried her face into his neck.

He didn't say anything.

"And handsome."

Still nothing.

Caroline was puzzled. She didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything. Most boys would have jumped right on the comments. She bit her lip. She needed another approach.

She ran her fingers up the front of his shirt. "You know there's this excellent new diner that just opened downtown. Maybe I can take you out sometime?"

Stefan brushed her fingers off. "Maybe."

Yes! Finally she was getting somewhere.

She smiled. "Does that mean yes?"

"Maybe."

Her smile widened. "So, yeah?"

Stefan smiled. "Where I'm from ladies don't take the gentleman out to eat. It's the other way around."

Caroline was bursting inside. He had just called her a lady. It made her feel good. It made her feel like she was from another era.

"We can do that."

"Good."

Caroline clapped her hands. Take that Elena Gilbert!

Caroline was a princess, Elena was the witch. She was tired of being in Elena's shadow. It was always "Elena this" or "Elena that." Not anymore. It was now all about Caroline.

Caroline was now the Queen of Cool.

Yes, she knew that this was childish. Still it the thought didn't make the giddy feeling leave. It was like she was on cloud nine, in a world of magic, in a world of extreme possibilities. Man, she needed to chill. She was beginning to act like some over prepped Disney Channel star.

Or worse.

No, there was nothing worse.

She took several deep breathes.

Okay time to calm down.

Just relax.

One shouldn't be happy when someone else is hurting. One shouldn't do that to their former friend.

Oh, yes they should. Especially when that friend is a psycho path who steals everything and everyone from you.

Ah, nothing is truly better than revenge.

**Two Days Later **

Caroline walked into school. Tonight was her date with Stefan. Tonight was the night of dreams. Tonight was the night that could lead to the day of her dreams.

Whoa, slow down there girl.

She walked as dozens of boys stared at her. They slid her little pieces of paper with their mobile numbers on them. They fawned over her every movement. They followed every inch of her body. They whispered rumours when they though she wasn't looking.

Wait, this wasn't right.

She cornered a skinny freshman. "What's going on?"

The boy looked thrilled to have her touching him. He smiled at the other boys. "Nothing," he smirked.

Caroline gave him a dirty look. "Yes, there is."

"Yes, there is," the boy repeated. "It's just stupid really. I know that you aren't like that. Tyler heard it outside the locker room."

"Heard what?"

The boy was gawking at something.

Caroline turned.

There they were making their grand entrance.

She smiled at Caroline as she passed.

Caroline glared at her.

"There's nothing I do better than revenge," Elena mouthed.

"What revenge?" Caroline mouthed back.

"He's mine," Elena said aloud.


End file.
